<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Presentable by blueglitters (orionstarlight)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656443">Presentable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionstarlight/pseuds/blueglitters'>blueglitters (orionstarlight)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Late Night Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Angst, Author is Working Through Some Issues, M/M, Regret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionstarlight/pseuds/blueglitters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/><em>reki doesn't come to school the next day. langa figures he shouldn't be surprised.</em><br/> <br/>    <em>maybe he should know better than to wait around for someone that has no reason to show up.</em><br/></p>
</blockquote>The aftermath.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Late Night Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Presentable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>reki doesn't come to school the next day. langa figures he shouldn't be surprised.</p><p> </p><p>it didn't stop him from waiting in the morning though, leaning against the railing, skateboard under his arm and his shoe scuffing against the ground.</p><p> </p><p>maybe he should know better than to wait around for someone that has no reason to show up, but there can't be anything wrong with hoping, surely?</p><p> </p><p>the walk home feels lonely, no one to race against on the broken streets while running away from policemen on patrol.</p><p> </p><p>he ends up nearly falling as many times as he did the first two weeks he was on the board, and he knows his knees are going to be scraped like crazy when he gets home.</p><p> </p><p>it hurts trying to clean them on his own, but he manages, sticks some plasters over the ones the look the worst, and then gets changed so he can go practise on the ramps before s tonight.</p><p> </p><p>he hesitates with texting reki, asking if he'll come tonight, but decides against it in the very end. better reki have the space he wants without him intruding on it.</p><p> </p><p>jumping higher and higher for an hour or two until he's all out of breath gives him some semblance of peace, and when he sits down, he looks out at the sun setting in front of his eyes, breathes in the air.</p><p> </p><p>there are some other kids here and there, trying to master an ollie among other things, and his heart twitches as he watches them in their groups, cheering each other on.</p><p> </p><p>his hands tighten on the water bottle he's drinking from a little too hard and it spills on him, waking him up from the daze he's stuck in.</p><p> </p><p>for a moment, he expects someone to laugh at him and nevertheless hand him a tissue so he can wipe himself dry, but there's nothing, not a sound.</p><p> </p><p>he picks up his board, skates home, doesn't bother sticking around any longer. the wind dries whatever slips down his cheeks, and he doesn't bother looking presentable.</p><p> </p><p>he does stop, however, at the house that comes before his a few streets away. he takes in the closed gate, and the light on in the room next to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>no red hair peeks out, no unabashedly loud music makes itself known. langa stares down at the board in his hands, how heavy it feels now.</p><p> </p><p>he leaves it on the inside of the gate, walks home on his own two legs.</p><p> </p><p>there's no point in skating anymore, is there?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://ko-fi.com/erissapphic">my ko-fi</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>